Deidara
Introduction Deidara is an S-rank missing-nin from the Hidden Rock Village. During his time in the village, he was a member of the Explosion Corps. After defecting from the village, he was forced into Akatsuki and was one of its youngest members. He is currently the leader of a special team in the Conqueror's Coalition, the Coalition Bomb Squad. Due to his actions against the 2nd Division, he is a major antagonist of the Kunugi Town Arc. Personality During his partnership with Sasori, Deidara usually showed a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing his smirk even while fighting an intense battle or when being blamed by his partner. However, his personality seemed to change to some extent after being partnered with Tobi, as he would easily get mad at his partner’s childish and sometimes disrespectful behaviour. He also had something of a sadistic arsonist nature, rather he was not above enjoying a good fight, and he often blew up his opponents in a very brutal fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, was his love of art. Deidara referred to his explosive ninjutsu as art, usually quoting "Art is an Explosion!" and seeing each bomb he made to be a significant accomplishment. He referred to his style as superflat (referring to certain types of art), and claimed pop (another art style) is dead. He would often boast about his works of art, even towards his opponents in battle. Deidara's pride as an artist makes him simply unwilling to accept that anything could defeat it, leading to his abandonment of strategy during his battle with Sasuke Uchiha, in favour of tactics that let him show off his art. He was able to recognise stronger opponents like Itachi, although he felt that the Sharingan was inartistic, and despised the fact that he had been enthralled by its genjutsu. He has shown to be loyal and caring towards his teammates, as shown when he voiced his concern for Jackel, was getting beaten by Monkey D Luffy, and again, when he threaten to blow up everyone around him, unless they allowed him to carry Jackel off for treatment. History (Naruto manga) Deidara was originally a ninja of the Hidden Rock Village were he was a member of the village's Explosion Corps Though praised highly for his clay sculptures, Deidara's desire to reach even greater heights in his art resulted with him stealing one of his village's kinjutsu that allows one to knead their chakra into substances. He once got to an argument over his art with teacher and the Tschikage Onoki and destroyed a few dozen buildings before abandoning his village. He then became a terrorist bomber for hire and offered his services to various countries. Not long afterwards he his exploits eventually caught the attention of the Akatsuki and Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and Sasori were sent to retrieve and recruit him. Deidara refused at first until he accepts a challenge from Itachi on the condition that Akatsuki let him be if he won. However, Deidara was easily defeated by Itachi's Sharingan and begrudgingly joined the organisation where he was partnered with Sasori. Five World War : Prologue Summit Invasion Arc Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Worth Woodsea Arc Kunugi Town Arc Relationships Coalition As a member of the Coalition, Deidara is a loyal soldier willing to do what is necessary for the army's success. It appears that the upper-brass has a lot of faith in Deidara's ability as a soldier, as he was named the commanding officer of the Coalition Bomb Squad. Sasori Obito Ucihia Ms Valentine He has low opinion on Ms Valentine thinking that she is a weakling considering that she needs her partner Mr. 5 to fight properly he was also annoyed when she hitched a ride on his clay birds during the battle of Kunugi Town. Coalition Bomb Squad As the leader of the Coalition Bomb Squad, Deidara is a surprisingly respectful leader who thinks highly of his subordinates and their abilities. Though Deidara sometimes appeared annoyed by some of their antics, it appears that he genuinely cares for their wellbeing, and during the Kunugi Town Arc appeared distressed when he realized they had been beaten, concerned that they could have died. Although, this could have been because Deidara did not want to look bad from losing his men in their first mission. Bambietta Basterbine Like the rest of the Coalition Bomb Squad, Deidara has respect for her powers and abilities. It has been hinted that Deidara might be infatuated Bambietta, as shown when he was about to confront her about the recent deaths of Meninas McAllon and Giselle Gewelle, he mentally commented on her "curvaceous form". While he was surprised how Bambietta was happy about Meninas and Giselle death, he was very excited when Bambietta said she would do a striptease if she hears Candice Catnipp and Liltotto Lamperd have killed, he even mentally admitted, that he wouldn't even mind being blown up be her. Gladius Mr. 5 Jackel ' 'Gari ' Powers and Abilities Deidara is a very powerful S-rank missing-nin whose abilities earned him recognition within Akatsuki. Even the organisation's leader, Pain, praised Deidara's abilities, openly admitting that he was something unique, and that his loss was a major blow to the group. At different times, Deidara single-handedly defeated and captured Gaara, Shukaku's jinchūriki and the Fifth Kazekage, as well as Isobu despite fighting in its home territory. He also fought on equal grounds with Sasuke Uchiha, an Uchiha clan prodigy, despite his techniques being at an elemental disadvantage against those of Sasuke. When he was revived to fight for the Conqueror's Coalition, he has proven to be a match up for the individuals of the other worlds, as proven when he defeated Lyon Vastia, an S-Class of the Lamia Scale. Even though Kagura Mikazuchi Ace of Mermaid Heel ultimately defeated him, this was likely because he was already exhausted from fighting Lyon, even Kagura acknowledged his potential strength. And he was able to fight off Lieutenant Renji Abarai, a captain-level Soul Reaper for a long period at the Battle of Kunugi Town. Ninjustu Nature Transformation Deidara possessed the Explosion Release kekkei genkai. This allowed him by simultaneously using earth and lightning chakra natures to give his chakra explosive qualities. Deidara also possessed special mouths in the palms of his hands and on the left side of his chest as a result of stealing and using a powerful kinjutsu from his village on himself. By commonly using these two special abilities in unison, he could create explosive clay: clay infused with his explosive chakra that detonated with the command ''Katsu (喝) and the seal of confrontation. This clay could be moulded into a wide variety of shapes and forms, growing to large sizes when infused with chakra (with Deidara performing the necessary hand seals), and could be controlled at will. Thislslalslkskslslsksks * '''Clay Clone: A highly convenient technique, characteristic of Deidara. Above most other "clone techniques", this clone has the double role. It acts as a substitute and a trap for capturing the enemy. Made from clay, this clone can take attacks and capture the enemy by taking them into its own body. The clone shows its natural shape the instant a body goes through. While the clay changes in hardness, the enemy is skilfully immobilized. If explosive clay is added to the clone, it can then make itself explode, taking the enemy with it. This was first used to trap and defeat Lyon. * Clay Armor Jutsu: By regurgitating clay in his mouth Deidara can use the clay to form a cocoon or a suit of armor. It was sturdy enough to soften the blow, after being through by Renji Abarai's Onizarude technique. Earth Style Ninjutsu * Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu: This technique changes earth into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. When combined with clone techniques, the user can use the clone to lure their enemies into a trap or false sense of security before launching a surprise attack from below. Deidara first used this to avoid being caught in his C2 Spider explosion, against Renji Abarai. Explosive Clay By using the technique's ability to knead chakra into objects through the mouths in the palms of his hands, Deidara can infuse clay with explosive chakra. He then moulds it into a shape depending on the abilities he wants it to have and spits it out. After molding the clay, Deidara can enlarge it to various sizes depending on the intended purpose of the clay. Once enlarged, the clay creations can be brought to life and controlled remotely by Deidara, who can then detonate the clay by saying "katsu" (喝) and performing the seal of confrontation. * Clay Ranking: Deidara ranks his clay by number in a fashion similar to the C-4 explosive, the weakest being C1 and the most powerful being C4. The other clay ranks are much more dangerous than C1, and any foe that sees Deidara use any rank higher than C1 is usually one Deidara sees as a worthy opponent: ** C1: Deidara's most basic and versatile form of explosive clay created from a single palm mouth. These are small animated dolls that often resemble small birds or insects, though he has once made snakes, fish and some misshapen-like creatures controlled by Deidara through a wire made out of clay which could regenerate themselves, while multiplying. They have little explosive power, making them excellent for covert operations. He can release them at high speeds. List of animated dolls: *** Explosive Clay: Spider: These were first used at the Invasion of Chitsujo Palace, during the first Meeting Summit, and were strong enough to destroy Lyon's Ice-Make: Wall. *** Explosive Clay: Bird: These were first used at the Invasion of Chitsujo Palace, during the first Meeting Summit, and were strong enough to match and destroy Lyon's Ice-Make: Eagles. *** Explosive Clay: Small Bird: '''These were first used at the Battle Of Kunugi Town, where Deidara unleashed a surprise attack of them towards the 2nd Division camp, and causing a large scale explosion, causing a large amount of casualties. *** '''Explosive Clay: Large Bird: '''Deidara can summon a multiple number of these, for uses of transport, as he used these to carry him and the rest of the Coalition Bomb Squad. *** '''Explosive Clay: Butterfly: '''These were first used against Monkey D. Luffy and Renji Abarai. *** '''Explosive Clay: Pigeons: '''These were first used against Renji Abarai and Flare Corona. *** Explosive Clay: Snake: Deidara used this against Hinata, as a bargining tool, in exchange for Jackal's life, so he wouldn't set off. ** '''C2 "Dragon" (ドラゴン, Doragon): One of Deidara's specialties; a large dragon, capable of flight. While Deidara is safely on its back, the dragon spits out smaller clay figures that attack the opponent like guided missiles. The dragon also produces clay mines, which are used to force opponents to fight in a limited space. This was first used in his battle with Lyon. ** C2 "Spider": This is an new technique Deidara created during the war, like the C2 "Dragon", Deidara he uses both his palms to produce, a large spider. Despite his size, the spider is cabale of jumping a great height, and is able to spray clay. Upon Deidara command, he can set the sprayed clay to explode. The spider can also fire egg shape clay bombs, when they are denoted by Deidara they can create a force strong enough to knock back Renji Abarai hard. The third ability the spider can do, is by firing several eggs up to the sky, the descend at a much quicker speed and at a much bigger impact. Physical Abilities * Master Infiltrato'''r: As a shinobi who are trained to be stealth, Deidara excels at this skill. As he was * '''Taijustu Expert: '''While Deidara himself admitted that Taijustu isn't his best trait, he has shown to be a capable close range fighter, able to fight with Lyon Vastia, an S-Class wizard, who had coated his arm '''Ice-Make: Lion, and is an proficient in hand-to-hand combat, with a kunai. * Enhanced Speed: As a shinobi, he can gather Chakra and go at a quicker speed, Renji commented on his speed, saying it was comparable of the Flash Step. * Enhanced Reflexes: His reaction speed is quite impressive too as he was able to avoid constant attacks simultaneously by Luffy and Renji. He was also quick enough to dodge a surprise attack by Renji and react with a quick roundhouse kick. * Immense Endurance: Deidara has a great endurance to pain as shown when he was first alive he was not bothered about having both his arms torn off, by the Gaara and Kakashi Hatake. After his defeat by Renji, Deidara wasn't taken too back by the immense pain, and was even able to make a casual comment, showing his tolerance for pain. * Enhanced Durability: Deidara has shown to be a considerable amount of durability and stamina, such as he was able to hold off Kagura Mikazuchi, despite just recently defeating Lyon, for brief amount of time before finally being defeated. * Enhanced Strength: Trivia Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Akatsuki Category:Hidden Rock Category:Coalition Team Leader Category:Coalition Captain Category:Kunugi Town Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Bomb Squad Category:Resurrected Category:Explosion Manipulation Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Missing-Nin Category:Student Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Ninja World